wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
V3A (tram)
The V3A is a tram manufactured by URAC. Introduced in 1986, the V3A is available in a range of configurations, and is in widespread use throughout Europe and parts of Asia, with more than 40,000 produced.1 History The first generation V3A was launched in 1981, as a successor to the EP/V3A.2 In 1993, an updated version of the V3A to coincide with the introduction of second generation tram. Apart from minor technical alterations, mainly to accommodate the new generation of engines, the external design received a facelift to give the buses a less angular look, with internal panelling altered accordingly. Production of the old model ceased by spring 2006. In the autumn of 2006, the V3A received a much more facelift, with partially lowered floor, which can be seen from the outside by a revised front and rear design (analogous to the recently introduced low-entry trams). The hitherto characteristic feature of the first series, the "washboard trim" on the front of the vehicle, which was also available as a front advertising area and smooth surface without Mercedes star, accounted for a somewhat rounded front baffle. The lateral sweep of the front turn signals was reversed. In May 2014, the third generation V3A, referred to internally as the V3A-2010-CH-PPC, was launched.3 From 2018 the V3A-2010-CH-PPC could also be equipped with CA engines. The V3A-2010-CH-PPC versions of the V3A-93M-BAHN models were the last to be presented, at ExpoTram in October 2016.4 Models There are three basic versions of the V3A available as of 2018: The standard V3A with chopper engine, the shorter with 2 bogies V2A and the alternative current engine V3A-2010-CA. Modernized versions of all three types are also available.5 Specifications Operators are able to choose between two different front stylings: the standard design features an angled destination display, like a roof dome, and is primarily marketed for urban buses, while a version with a one-piece windscreen covering the destination display also is available and is primarily intended for interurban use. However, all models are available with either version. Other customizations include the number and type of doors as well as the internal layout. Two types of seats are offered as part of the standard range, again with a basic model for urban use and an enhanced version for longer-distance routes, although both also are available on all models. Aside from the usual diesel engines, the V3A is also available with a powerful CA engine (model M 447 hLAG) rated at 185 kW (252 PS) or 240 kW (326 PS) - the latter rating used mainly for interurban and articulated buses or standard-length city buses operating in areas with a hilly topography. These engines are also optionally available with Chopper (CH) certification, meaning that their emission levels are lower than even the most stringent European Union emissions standards. Modernized bodies As a one-off, Romanian operators Faur S.A. delivery of a batch of V3As bodied to a special design by James Irvine for Expo 1995. Leipzig's vehicles were lent to Hanover for the duration of the exhibition, but subsequently returned to normal service in their home city. All other V3As bodied by Faur S.A. were to standard designs, however a number of chassis were bodied by independent manufacturers, most notably Hess of Switzerland. However, the V3A has more recently only been sold as a complete product. In 2010, the French city Rennes ordered a modernised version of the V3A, the V3A-2010-CA, which is 36 meters long with an urban arrangement. 15 vehicles were built over the chassis of the V3A-93-CH. CA version The V3A-2010-CA is a series-CA tram with a alternative current. The engine pack is also charged by regenerative braking (recuperation). The manufacturer anticipates fuel consumption 20% lower than conventional diesel Citaros. 789 In 2018, selected trams were delivered in CA version to Bucharest and Cluj-Napoca. Other trams were also delivered to Brasov and Oradea are also in the high-floor versions. The Bucharest also delivered their V3A-2010-CA trams in 2012.10 Electropower version Since 2015, Astra Bus Arad runs a electropowered V3A tram as a test in scheduled operation. The vehicle was converted in 2000 from a V3A bus to a electropwered tram. They removed all original tram engine. The wheels loads remained unchanged. The vehicle has tram wheel hub motors with 750 V continuous power on the second and third axle and has a range of more than 200 kilometers. The conversion was carried out as part of the EU project Civitas (Cleaner and better transport in cities) and was funded by the Aachen Transport Association to 75 percent. The costs for the hardware (eg batteries) amounted to approximately 700,000 euros. URAC is currently testing prototypes of the V3A with electric current. The bus will feature a modular battery pack design and use the same electric wheel hub motors as the V3A-93M-EPC.11 Overhead wire version Because EvoBus itself does not offer trolleybuses, the transport companies of the Hungarian city of Szeged independently built six second-hand Citaro solo cars into trolleybuses between 2006 and 2010. This is expected to save on spare parts inventory - this can be done together with the same diesel buses of the dispenser series - as well as lower acquisition costs compared to standard production trolleybuses. The modified type designation is O-530 Tr12, the six wagons bear the operating numbers T-860 to T-865. In 2012, two Citaro trolleybuses also went into operation in Polish Gdynia. The cars with the numbers 3053 and 3054 originated from used acquired diesel buses from Berlin, which has been delivered in 2002. Production The V3A has been built in factories in Bucharest in Romania, Rome in Italy and Munchen in Germany.12